Dr. Jekyll's Serums
Blue |status = Used |usedfor = See "Effects" |madeby = Dr. Jekyll † *Rumplestiltskin † |ownedby = Dr. Jekyll † *Poole |usedby = Dr. Jekyll † *Poole *Regina Mills |usedon = Dr. Jekyll † *Regina Mills |firstappearance = Only You |latestappearance = Strange Case |currentlocation = Storybrooke}} 'Dr. Jekyll's Serums ' are liquids featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the twenty-second episode of the fifth season. Dr. Jekyll's Serums are based on the item of the same name from Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. History }} Only You}} Once Hyde takes away the wand and becomes dormant, Jekyll frees the prisoners and leads them to his old house to complete the red serum. Before Jekyll can drink it, Poole bursts in, once again making him down the blue serum to force out Hyde. After the heroes flee, Hyde ingests the red serum to separate himself from Jekyll. He then tries to strangle Jekyll, who he deems pathetic and weak, but the heroes return to stop him and save Jekyll. Prior to escaping into the city, Jekyll grabs what is left of the red serum. When a portal opens up from the Land Without Magic, Jekyll and the heroes jump in to get away from Hyde. The night before returning to Storybrooke, Jekyll gives the red serum to the heroes, as thanks for saving him. Snow notices Regina’s continued struggle with her darker instincts, and urges her to take the serum and kill the Evil Queen inside her. After injecting herself with the serum, Regina’s evil personality splits into a separate body from hers. While the Queen taunts Regina for her inability to kill her because she needs her, Regina musters up the strength to rip out the Queen’s heart and crush it. After the discovery that the Evil Queen is still alive, Jekyll begins working on another serum that could kill both the Queen and Hyde. However, he lacks the necessary laboratory tools to accomplish this, so Regina and Snow bring him to Dr. Whale's garage, where the two mad scientists begin working together. Jekyll is continuing work on this serum when he receives Mary's necklace, which he deduces was sent by Hyde, who the Queen broke out of the mental ward. Emma, David, Regina, Leroy, and Doc join him in his new laboratory to protect him from Hyde, but Jekyll realizes that he needs Mr. Gold's help to finish the serum. While Emma and David hunt for Hyde and the Evil Queen, Regina goes to Mr. Gold, who agrees to help. While Regina is gone, Hyde and the Queen show up and knock the dwarves unconscious before smashing the serum and laboratory. Although Jekyll believes he has safely kept a small portion of the serum in his coat, Hyde is aware of its presence and switches it out with a fake. When Regina asks Mr. Gold to use his magic on this serum so that they can use it on the Evil Queen and Hyde, Mr. Gold rips out Jekyll's heart and explains that he has made a deal with the Evil Queen, and thus, will not use the serum on her. To save Jekyll, Regina agrees to pour the serum on the Dark One Dagger for Mr. Gold to use on Hyde. However, when Mr. Gold stabs Hyde with the serum, it has no effect due to the switch. Hyde takes the dagger out of his chest and then pulls out the actual serum vial from his jacket, which he destroys by throwing it onto a rock. }} Effects *The original version of the serum was used to turn someone into their evil self. The latter can take the appearance of the person it is applied to, or it can take an entirely different appearance, depending on how they see their inner darkness. When they transform neither side has memory of what the other does *An improved version of the serum was developed by adding a purple flower extract to the original substance, and it separates the personification of inner darkness from their body instead of transforming them. *The original and evil selves have the same memories up to the point that they were first split. *In both cases, the evil self receives a body with extraordinary physical abilities. Only You}} **Mr. Hyde was much stronger than a normal human and appears to be invulnerable to most forms of magic. **The serum appears to manifest the dark personality with physical abilities respective to the original person's possible views about their dark selves. **The serum counterparts are still linked to their original selves, and can only be killed if their original selves die. As such, the Evil Queen is able to stay alive even after having her heart crushed. *Serum counterparts are able to regrow their heart after it has been crushed. Appearances Category:Magic